Caught! Underneath the christmas tree!
by QueenReginaSwan
Summary: Regina catches her girlfriend and son trying to peek at the christmas presents, the day before christmas!
1. looking

It's the day before christmas and the suns in the middle of the sky. Regina's gone out to get the final things for christmas dinner and Henry and I are sitting at the island finishing lunch.

_"I wonder if mums going to make apple pie, we usually have apple pie instead of pumpkin pie because we both think the traditional pumpkin pie is weird, like who thinks lets turn a vegie into a sweet pie, plus mum makes the best apple pie."_Henry ramblers

I shake my head in an affectionate manner at the boy, he really likes to talk, it hurts my head sometimes.

_"I'm not sure, kid. i'm pretty sure i saw her buy the ingredients for pumpkin pie, well because she is trying to be nice, my mum and dad, are, coming over for christmas dinner..."_

I trail off quickly trying not to let my thoughts get too mixed up with my girlfriend and my mother's past. That's another thing that hurts my head.

_"Yer, I know but... Nothing. ummmm, Ma?"_ Henry changes the subject

_"Yes kid, what's going on in that Mills head of yours, cause I know that look and what you're thinking about, I could either not like or has the potential to get me in trouble with your mum, so what is it?"_

I reply trying to give him a stern look that I already now is failing miserable because nothing could live up to, the Mother Mills stern look.

_"ummmmm, I think, ummm, possible the second one"_

Henry says trying to give a cheeky grin as to say please go along with I'm silent for a bit too long I see Henry's face change and I notice that he is about to lay on the quilt trip, so I rush to say,

_"Okay kid, What do you want us or mainly me to do?"_

Henry flashes me a brilliant smile and jumps out of his chair and starts to talk in a rush.

_"I think mums gotten me a really cool present that I've been wanting for like, forever but I'm not sure so could you help me look under the christmas tree to see if its there, you know we can pretend to be spies but underneath the christmas tree! please." _

Henry finishes out of breathe but still holding the e of please and I know then and there that he is not going to stop until I say yes, so I might as well give myself some peace and just say yes.

_"Okay, okay, okay. But, we have to be quick so your mum does not know. I do not want to be sleeping on the couch on christmas eve."_

Henry does a little woop woop dance and then pulls me off my chair and drags me to the lounge room. Once there he pulls me down with him and we are both sitting underneath the obnoxiously large christmas tree. Henry turns to me with a huge grin and mouths.

_"look for massive boxes"_

and then he stops and thinks for a second and then whips is head back around to face me again. and half shouts half murmurs.

_"or feel for it because mum could have made it invisible or something. "_

I nod my confirmation at his request and then begin to look with both my eyes and my hands.

After about 10 mins or an hour I don't really know all I know is that my back is killing me! Both henry and I are as far back as we can get, laying flat on our stomachs with only our feet sticking out at the other head of the christmas tree, when we both hear the unmistakable click of Regina too high heels, and we both flip our head to face each other and mouth,

_"oh, shit" _

I have no time to get the look of panic off my face before I hear

_"Miss Swan, Henry Daniel Mills, What on earth do you think you are doing? _

and I know we are in so much trouble because since we have gotten together MIss Swan is only reserved for when I'm in trouble.

**This idea cam from a gif, that i plan to edit. more to come, hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Sit and Explain

Both Henry and I wriggly ourselves out from underneath the christmas tree being extremely careful not to knock anything. Once out we slowly turn to face Regina and as we do we communicate a look of panic, then as we slowly bring our eyes up to meet Regina's no doubt fuming eyes, her phone goes off.

_"Sit down. When I come back you both have some explaining to do."_

She commands at us and then walks off to answer the phone call. As she walks out we both hastily throw ourselves onto a chair. After about a minute of silence from Henry and I, Regina walks in and without pauses immediately commands,

_"You have explaining to do, so one of you better start talking. Now!" _

For some reason I choke up, I think it's because I don't want to throw my son under the bus but also because I don't want to throw myself under Regina's bus. Luckily Henry is quick to start talking,

_"I roped Emma into helping look for something." _

Regina hums, and it sends a tingling feeling through my body, that A. I should not be feeling with the son present and B. something I should not be feeling while getting interrogated. Even if it is by my girlfriend who does intimidating very well but also is very sexy in the process. She does another small hum of contemplation before starting her line of questions.

_"Okay and tell me what things could you possible find underneath our christmas tree?" _

Henry turns his head towards the christmas tree as he tries to think of any random thing that has any chance of turning up underneath a christmas tree, without it seeming like an obvious lie. He tries very hard to not start the sentence with um,

_" m-We were looking for some christmas decorations that fell down, when i accidently knocked the tree"_

Nice try kid, but that look on Regina's face says she's not buying it.

_"If thats the case why do both you and Emma look so worried if you were doing the right thing?"_

I sigh anything we say is going to dig us a bigger whole, might as well come clean.

_"Okay, Okay. Henry wanted to see if you got him the present, the one he really wants, so we where searching for a big box, its my fault I didn't talk him out of it."_

Rgina wips her head to face me and stares me down as i try to sink further into the chair.


	3. Saviour Swan all she has is her wings

I try not to smile at Emma's discomfort and quickly turn my head so she can't see the endearing look I give because of her. Their not going to be in any real trouble, I'm just going to make them squirm. However I can already see something from Emma that I'll use to my advantage later, I'll make her more than squirm and get quite a bit of pleasure doing so.

_"And why didn't you try to talk him out of it?"_

I ask Emma trying my hardest not to let any sign that I'm not angry onto my face. Emma tries to sink lower in her seat before answering.

_"Well I didn't see any harm and it's not like we could know for sure and …"_

She pauses for a little while before continuing in a rush.

"I had hope we would have finished looking before you got home and you would catch us underneath the christmas tree. "

I give a small sigh and then fix a glare onto her.

_"and how did that work out for you? No harm! The christmas tree could have fallen and you could have gotten… H-enry hurt."_

I quickly try to disguise any worry I could have for her and Henry and put all of it onto Henry, because it wouldn't help my plans to make her squirm, in many many ways, if she thought I held any worry for her in this situation. I see Emma give a little smile and I fix her with another hard glare and the smile quickly drops, and then I continue.

_"And you should have a better plan to not get caught, oh wait you had no plan did you, because the Saviour never has a plan, always just winging it, You should be know as Saviour Swan all she has is her wings"_

Henry lets out a chuckle of agreement and I slowly turn to him and he quickly puts his mouth into a hard line.

_"Henry don't you like surprises?"_

Henry slowly nods his head.

_"Well then let me surprise you, or I'll take them away. I'm putting a lot of effort into this christmas, so please do not ruin it. You only have till tomorrow anyway, can't you just be patient for one more day"_

Henry stands up slowly and gives me a hug.

_"I'm sorry mum."_

With Henry I'm won over straight away and I give in.

_"It's okay as long as you don't do it again, For any present, no going and looking, promise me."_

Henry nods against my chest, and then I hear Emma speak up.

_"I'm sorry too."_

I let go of Henry and tell him,

_"Go make sure your room is clean."_

I then turn to Emma and smirk.

_"Oh Miss Swan you're not getting away with it that easily."_

and then she gulps and my smirk increases.


	4. Painted on Jeans

**AN: Cringe Warning where this is headed is new territory for me to write.**

* * *

I walk up to where she is sitting and straddle her and wrap my arms around her neck, lean in real close and whisper in her ear,

"Miss Swan"

Drawing out the s of miss and blending it in with the s of swan. I feel her shiver beneath me and I bite down gently on the earlobe and then harder when I feel her attempt to cross her legs to release some tension, which only cause her to try harder to cross her legs, I let out a throaty laugh as I take my arms away from her neck on down onto her thighs to push her legs further apart kneel in between them right at the each of the sit so she can't cross her legs or feel me where she must needs it.

_"Not yet Miss Swan, you're in trouble and our son could come down at any moment"_

Slowly I rub my hands up her thighs clad with painted on jeans. Softly at first and then I uses my nails and slowly scratch up her thigh getting closer to where she wants and as I feel her squirm and gives a loud moan, I laugh stand up and start to walk up the stairs swaying my hips for good measure as I am to wearing painted on jeans except in white and I know that my ass looks fantastic in them. After getting half way up the staircase I turn and smirk.

_"Emma dear aren't you going to get up? You need to get ready?"_

Smirk gets wider as I see rich green those beautiful green eyes are and how breathless she sounds saying just one word.

_"Why?"_

I smile and with a wink I say,

_"Because we are due at parents dear"_

I then turn swiftly and continue to go up the stairs.


	5. Pies

Henry is bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stands at the door with his coat on as I descend the stairs, I give him a quick smile then go to the oven to get the two foil wrapped pies that I made earlier and grab my bag and walk over to Henry to wait for Emma to hurry her ass up and get downstairs. Henry looks curiously at the pies and the quickly asks,

_"Mum. Why two pies?"_

I give a small smile and then sigh.

_"Because our tradition is apple pie but I'm pretty sure Snow won't want to eat anything apple related coming from me, and I wasn't sure if you would either."_

I take a deep breath as to not lose myself in self-pity and hatred in front of my son. As I do that he hastily jumps in,

_"Of course I want apple, we always have apple pie plus pumpkin pie is disgusting… and mum you've changed and I know you would never intentionally hurt me."_

He gives a big smile, that makes my worry a little less. We both stand in comfortable silence for 5 minutes, until we both get sick of waiting for Emma and we both give out a frustrated grunt. Henry turns to me and then winks and my brain clicks to just go along with whatever scheme he has buliding in his head. He then stands on his tippy toes and whispers in my ear. I laugh, nod my head, pick up my bag and a pie while Henry picks up the other and then we quietly leave the house as not alert Emma of our leaving without her.

Once outside Henry and I start giggling, and I feel so young and immature but it feels good laughing with my son. We continue walking to the charming residents, just nattering to each other has we look at everyones christmas lights. As we reach the charming's door Henry turns to me,

_"Shouldn't we wait for Emma?"_

I give him a look that clearly says but it was your idea and he understands immediately,

_"Yes I know it was my idea but well..."_

I sigh and try to keep the pained look of my face as I realise my son still doesn't quite trust that I won't try something around Snow. I just shake my head and knock the door. Charming answers the door and Henry immediately shoots a,

_"Hey Grandad!"_

Charming smiles and says while giving Henry an affectionate pat on the head.

_"Hey pal."_

Then Henry quickly ducks through the door and runs straight into the apartment, I'm about to tell him of for running but instead and affectionate smile comes to my face. Charming steps to the side and holds the door open wider.

_"Come on in Regina"_

_"Thanks Charming"_

I step past him and he closes the door looking perplexed,

_"Where's Emma?"_

An involuntary chuckle escape my lips. That I'm guessing could sound menacing that I gather from the grimace on his face.

_"She shouldn't be much later."_

I walk over to the island to but the pie down, where Henry put the other pie, and I do Snow walks over.

_"Regina, Hi."_

_"Hello Snow."_

She then looks at the bench and gives a confused look,

_"Why two pies."_

I hold my head a bit higher to meet her eyes.

_"Ones apple, ones pumpkin."_

She gives a small smile and sighs

_"Thanks"_

I just shrug the thanks off and go to sit with my son.

* * *

**an: I dont think this will be done before christmas. oppsie. **


End file.
